


Childhood Memories

by travvymybeloved



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Philza is their dad, Semi-Realistic Minecraft, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, there are other things going on but this is what is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travvymybeloved/pseuds/travvymybeloved
Summary: "Technoblade trudged after Wilbur, content to let his twin yammer his head off about Tommy and Tubbo stealing horses and paying for it with matching black eyes and privately hoping the world wouldn’t change this."Techno has always been the serious twin. Wilbur has always been the goofy twin. They go on a walk during a winter storm.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Kudos: 65





	Childhood Memories

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt a terribly serious story, or really much of a story at all. more just a rambling piece based off of a moment i had with my own brother. i tend to follow techno's version of canon, so i don't really believe the wilbur and techno twins thing, but as a twin myself i am morally obligated to project.
> 
> for reference - this is about their dream smp personas, not real life. wilbur is a fox hybrid, techno is a pig hybrid. they were adopted by phil when they were around five and they are now around 17, fundy has not been born yet. tommy was adopted as a young child when they were probably like, ten or eleven, and tubbo was found by tommy in a box when they were around ten. you shouldn't need further context than that, lol.

“Technooo.”

“Yes, Wil?”

“Can we go for a walk?”

Technoblade trudged after Wilbur, the cold biting into him even through his thick fur-lined cape. Wilbur seemed fine in just his coat and jacket, something Techno had always envied his twin brother for. Still, he couldn’t hold any harsh feelings at the moment, eyes vaguely focused on Wilbur as he walked ahead in the darkness. Behind them, Philza’s home shone brightly, torches kept ablaze, but out in the growing winter storm, even that light seemed to be muffled. The other was cast mostly in shadow, the dark beanie on his curly hair blending in with the gray turtleneck he wore. He wondered, dimly, when Wilbur had begun covering his ears with the beanie. His tail was still visible at the least, sweeping along the snow covered ground, but their father had off-handedly mentioned that Wilbur had been hiding his hybrid features entirely in Techno’s absence. 

Something to do with Tommy, he was sure, the youngest son and token human of the family. The light of Wilbur’s life, who everyone’s lives seemed to revolve around since he was adopted. Techno wasn’t the jealous type - honestly, he preferred the lack of spotlight that left him to his freedom - but he had pride enough to pretend that he didn’t understand the young teen’s brash appeal. He couldn’t deny Tommy’s appeal to himself though, just as fond of him as the rest of his family. In his head, Tommy was forever the kid playing hero, forcing him to be the plotting villain for him to take down. The kid who made Techno hunt him through the woods in dramatic games of chase, the kid who dragged home another boy he found in a box ‘because it was the right thing to do’. He was forever Techno’s little hero, his Theseus. With his long absences, it was always startling to come back and realize his youngest brother was almost his height now, still gangly but starting to gain real fighting skill. Growing into a real hero.

Wilbur turned back to him, pulling him out of his thoughts and giving him a smile, and he returned it without a thought. It was an out-of-practice impulse after so many months, admittedly. He had been traveling alone, taking odd mercenary jobs or looting abandoned dungeons, stretching his metaphorical wings. Far from unusual for him, but he had pushed it this time, gone long enough and quiet enough that Philza had tracked him down for reassurance that he was returning that winter.

He was, of course. When Philza called, Techno came. No matter how long he was gone, he always knew to return for winter, migrating to his childhood like a bird going south. After all, Phil was his gray winged guardian, his oldest friend; though he said it rarely these days, his loving father. The man who saved him and his twin from the streets, the man who taught Techno how to fight and farm, build and become the pig he was today. Techno didn’t like to use familial terms all that much as he got older, not aloud at least, and it was something Philza had never held against him. Tommy had been the same way ever since he joined their family, and he accepted it with an easy smile. As much as his parenting style was built mostly on tough love and a respected independence, Philza was nothing if not understanding. He was Wilbur’s dad and Techno’s old friend, and he paid no mind to anyone questioning why it’d be different for both the twins. Privately, Techno considered this all the more reason why the bird hybrid was fully the father Wilbur embraced him to be. He understood Techno better than anyone else did, even more than Wilbur did at times.

“This is nice, isn’t it?” Wilbur asked, breaking the silence. Breaking was too harsh of a word in this weather, really; the thick clumps of snow falling down and collecting on the ground seemed to devour all of the sound around them, and he had to crane to hear his brother. He stepped closer, suddenly realizing that he didn’t want to lose any of Wilbur’s words. It had been too many months without his twin, and without hesitation (for once), he said so.

“It is nice. I missed talking to you.” Techno’s voice was always too gruff to come off as affectionate, too monotonous to hint at much emotion, but he hoped an entire life together was enough time for Wilbur to pick up on his honesty. He was never not going to be solitary, but he would be stupid to act like he didn’t appreciate his brother’s company. When Philza called, Techno would be there without question, but Wilbur’s presence made the yearly beck-and-call more tolerable.

Even if the fox-tailed fucker seemed to have an unfair penchant for the cold, dragging him out on walks in the middle of the night just to watch snowflakes fall in the dark.

“I missed you too, Techno, I really did,” Wilbur agreed, turning his face up towards the snowflakes. Techno settled for warily scanning the edge of the forest they were approaching. Though a long term settlement with trained fighters tended to ward off most mobs, it never hurt to keep an eye out for any stragglers. “Do you remember walking out here when we were younger?”

“You mean when Phil was just establishing the settlement, and you were running around like your tail was on fire until you tripped over said tail and face planted?”

“No! No, no, don’t- stop that- Well, sort of that.” Wilbur turned back to him, waving his hand at him, and a smirk played across Techno’s face. He huffed and turned, throwing his arms out dramatically. “I mean, yeah, back then. When we were young, we'd spar here with the swords Dad made us. When we used to have that fence, before Tommy and Tubbo got it blown up-”

“Before they were even here.”

“Before they were even here, yeah, and we’d sit on the fence as the sun went down and watch the forest darken!” 

“And Philza would get frustrated with us because zombies would track us back to the house and he’d have to deal with it,” Techno finished, resting his hoof-like hand on the pommel of the sword strapped to his waist. He turned his gaze to said forest again, scanning for mobs. Just in case.

“You ruin all my fun, you know that? That part wasn’t as important anyways, Dadza could deal with it,” Wilbur said, waving his hand dismissively, and Techno snickered. “Point is, those were the good days, weren’t they? We had so much fun as kids.”

“We did. Once Philza took us in, anyways, we did,” Techno agreed. Here in the snow, he could easily imagine the past 12 winters spent in this very spot; quiet walks with Wilbur just like this one, building and rebuilding and giving up on a wooden fence with Philza, hunting Tommy and Tubbo through the woods for sport. He felt both infinitely young and immensely old, which he was beginning to think was just par for the course as you grew up. He didn’t see it as much in Wilbur as he saw it in himself, but even then, maybe he just wanted to believe that his twin was still as bright-eyed as he ever was. There were moments where the fox hybrid seemed just as weary as Techno was, staring off into the distance or making bitter comments about the state of the world (what adventuring into said world was Wilbur doing anyways, Techno wondered privately). But that haze over his gaze would lift quickly, his grin would return, and he’d be back to his usual goofy self, strumming on his guitar and going on one stupid rant or another.

It was both heartening and stress-inducing. His twin had a talent for cheering him up, but Techno was worried about what moving out would do to him. The thought of Wilbur being hardened to the world the same way Techno was wasn’t a thought he enjoyed. Reasonably, he had to acknowledge that Wilbur was nearly a grown man just like him, that they had the same background and therefore the same experience - but he just didn’t like the thought of Wilbur losing his spark, his love of life. His brother was made for singing and enthusiastically pouring over geography textbooks, not facing the world.

“Techno?” Wilbur said, snapping him out of his thoughts once again, and he focused back in with a nod. “I was wondering, do you want to go back inside? You’ve been shivering and you’ve always been the type to get cold easily.” He paused, then add, “you know, like a pussy.”

Techno rolled his eyes but shook his head, adjusting his cape a bit. “No, let's continue our walk. I want to check on the farm animals anyways.”

“Are you sure?” Though Wilbur’s tone was carefully steady, he could tell the other was excited to stay out longer, and sure enough, his eyes lit up in delight at Techno’s nod. “Awesome! I’ll tell you what, while you were away, Tommy had the _funniest_ run in with one of those horses-”

Technoblade trudged after Wilbur, content to let his twin yammer his head off about Tommy and Tubbo stealing horses and paying for it with matching black eyes and privately hoping the world wouldn’t change this.


End file.
